A Dozen Lemon-Filled
by Scheherezade06
Summary: An assortment of OUAT (mostly CS) one-shots and filled Tumblr prompts that range from naughty to downright dirty (including my contributions to the OUAT summer hiatus CS Bangarang).
1. Semi-NSFW Tumblr Prompts

**Random Naughty Tumblr Prompts and one-shots (Tumblr URL is scheherezade06)**

I don't think this chapter contains anything explicit, but other chapters will!

**.**

**.**

**Semi-NSFW Prompt: CS grinding against one another**

"Hold the elevator!" called a familiar, accented voice.

Emma grabbed the edge of the doorway, preventing the doors from shutting.

He stuck his tongue between his teeth when he saw her, his eyes dragging lazily from her neatly coiffed hair to her tailor-cut suit, to her Louie Vuitton shoes.

"Going down?" he murmured seductively, sauntering into the lift with his thumb stuck in waistband of his dark-wash jeans.

Emma rolled her eyes. She hit the button for the lobby.

Killian stepped behind her and purposefully reached around her to press the button for the parking garage.

He whistled along with the musak as they descended two floors, then the car stopped and a half dozen lawyers from the twenty-third floor joined them.

Emma immediately took a step back to make room, and bumped into Killian.

She inhaled sharply, and started to step away from him, but he snaked his arm around her waist, taking advantage of their semi-hidden position in the back corner of the lift.

She should have said something. She should have slapped him.

But she'd had a long day, and she was sick of their constant banter and flirting.

So, she arched her back and pressed her ass against the front of Killian's jeans.

He let out a startled huff of breath against her neck, tightening his grip on her hip as he pulled her closer, grinding into her ass.

His other hand dropped her thigh, pulling up her pencil skirt. His fingers frozen when he found the tops of her stockings. He let out a muffled groan and skated his fingers along the bare skin of her upper thigh.

The elevator dinged a second time, and some businessmen from the twenty-first floor entered, making everyone shift again.

Emma reached around behind her to cup Killian's erection through his slacks before pressing her ass against him again.

He brazenly nipped her neck and rutted against her, his breath coming in hot pants against her skin.

It was definitely going to be a long trip down.

**.**

**.**

**Semi-NSFW Prompt: HOOK/RUBY successfully turning one another on**

The wolf girl was playing a dangerous game.

So far, Emma hadn't noticed, but he was sure she would eventually. The sheriff was chatting on the phone to David when Ruby came to the table, leaning over it, bending much further than necessary to display her generous bosom.

"Is there anything else I can get for you, _captain_?" she said in a breathy tone, using Emma's phone conversation as an excuse to get close and speak quietly.

He caught her wrist as she set her fingers lightly on his thigh, their hands covered by her cascade of hair. He leaned an inch closer, letting her feel his breath on her rapidly blushing cheek as he watched her eyes dilate.

"What I want isn't on the menu," he murmured, pulling her hand firmly into his lap and pressing her fingers against his straining erection.

Ruby smiled.

"Well, I guess it's good that we offer _special orders_," she said, stroking him once before pulling back.

She winked at him before she sauntered back to the counter.

**.**

**.**

**Semi-NSFW Prompt: CS being drenched whilst wearing white**

The dress was ridiculous.

Emma had ditched the blue cloak as soon as they'd arrived. The dress was bad enough. It was simply ungainly. Emma kept tripping over the long skirt and the sleeves caught in brambles.

And apparently people in the Enchanted Forest didn't use underwear.

How had Mary Margaret failed to warn her that she'd be tromping around commando?

And, of course, Hoo—_Killian_ (two-handed, even) looked like sex on legs in his brown coat and tight grey trousers.

Damn it all.

He'd complimented her dress, of course. Hell, he'd been struck speechless by the sight of her in it.

She wondered if he knew there wasn't anything under it.

He helped her over streams and past thorn bushes, his two hands touching her almost constantly.

It was almost sweet.

And then it started to rain.

It came on like it did in New York sometimes: a single clap of thunder, and then the heavens parted to unleash a downpour of near-Biblical proportions.

Emma just turned her face skyward and started cussing. She shouted at the sky, gesticulating and raging, letting out all her pent-up frustration over the ridiculous mess that was her life.

With a sigh, Emma finished her shouting-at-the-gods moment and turned her head to look at Killian. She was sure he'd be wearing that damn smirk, laughing at her for her frustration.

But she was wrong.

No, he was just staring.

Because she was soaking wet, wearing a white cotton dress.

With nothing under it.

**.**

**.**

**Semi-NSFW Prompt: CS sexting, confessing a fetish, AND having a wet dream and calling the other's name during it**

_i heard you last night -k_

Emma frowned at the message.

_You heard me what? -E, _she sent back.

_i think you know -k_

Emma cocked her head to the side, her brow furrowing as she tried to figure out what he was implying.

_Not a clue. Sorry. -E_

_oh killian just like that -k_

Emma felt the blood run out of her face.

It had been a dream.

Could she have really been sleep-talking?

This was bad.

_You're lying. -E, _she texted back.

_spank me harder ive been a bad girl -k_

Emma's mouth actually dropped open.

_It's not what you think. -E_

_oh really -k_

_please explain then because i think i understood well enough -k_

_I was dreaming. -E_

_about me -k_

Emma let out a huff of breath.

_There's no accounting for taste when you're asleep. I dreamed about my math teacher once in high school. -E_

_did you want him to spank you too -k_

Emma looked around the coffee shop. She felt like she was going to die of mortification.

_Just shut up. -E_

_did i use my hand in your dream -k_

_or something else -k_

_my belt -k_

_a paddle -k_

_did you lay across my lap -k_

_or were we otherwise indisposed -k_

The texts were coming in too fast for Emma to form a coherent response. She had to switch her phone to silent to keep it from chirping every few seconds.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

Her phone buzzed again.

_you are beautiful when you blush -k_

Emma's head jerked up and she saw him across the coffee shop. He'd been hiding behind a newspaper, but he folded it across his table and winked at her.

**.**

**.**

**Reviews are my fuel!**


	2. Captain Red Swan One-Shot

**Captain Red Swan (Emma/Ruby/Hook) one-shot**

This chapter is **NC-17**!

**.**

**.**

The first time with Killian had been hard and fast, breathless and half-dressed against the wall. They didn't even make it to the bed.

The first time with Ruby had been a drunken girls' night taken a little too far—and yet not far enough.

Emma tried to sneak out in the morning, but Ruby woke up while she was hunting for her keys. Emma heard them jangling as Ruby spoke.

"Looking for these?" the brunette said, grinning impishly as she held up the key ring. She was sitting up in bed, her hair a glorious mess, a sheet barely covering her breasts.

"Ruby, I…" Emma mumbled, eyes downcast, cheeks pink.

"Hey," Ruby said gently. "It's okay."

"No, it's really not," Emma said. "How am I gonna explain this to—"

"To Killian?" Ruby said, and Emma looked up. "Don't worry about it."

"I can't lie to him about—"

"There's no need," Ruby said. "I already talked to him."

Emma's jaw dropped.

"What?" she stammered.

"I talked to him a couple days ago," Ruby said, looking only a tiny bit guilty. She sighed. "It's okay… We both… We both care about you, Emma."

Emma stared at Ruby in open-mouthed shock.

"I'm gonna kill him," she said finally.

Emma snatched the keys out of Ruby's fingers and stalked out of her apartment.

"Emma!" she heard Ruby call after her, but Emma ignored her.

Emma had cooled down some by the time she got home, and she wasn't surprised to find Killian waiting for her with a cup of coffee and breakfast.

"So, you've been talking to Ruby," Emma said, fixing Killian with a level stare.

"Only talking," Killian teased warmly, "unlike some."

Emma felt the heat rising in her cheeks again.

"Killian—"

"Let me say my piece," Killian said gently, raising his hand in a beseeching way.

Emma frowned and then nodded.

"We're both in love with you, Emma," he said clearly, meeting her eyes so she could see the truth in his words. "In our land it isn't seen the same way as in yours. It's simpler. Easy."

Emma chewed on his words.

"So, what?" Emma said hesitantly. "You want to… share me?"

Killian studied her for a minute.

"We want to love you, Emma," he said.

Emma frowned.

"What, like, make a schedule?" she said incredulously. "Mondays with you, Tuesdays with her? Something like that?"

"If that's what you'd prefer," he said, shrugging.

Emma couldn't believe how infuriatingly calm he was being.

"Prefer over what?" she snapped.

"Over Mondays _and_ Tuesdays with _both_," he said.

Emma lost her train of thought.

She blinked at Killian for several seconds, her head occasionally shaking in disbelief.

Killian just watched her, waiting.

Finally, Emma found her voice.

"Okay," she said.

.

The first time with Killian _and_ Ruby was magical.

They invited Ruby over for dinner and a movie, as they had countless times before. They piled into the couch, with Emma in the middle, like any other Thursday night. The girls had wine glasses on the coffee table in front of them while Killian nursed his flask.

And it felt natural.

Emma knew it should have been surreal, but she'd spent so much time with these two, together and individually, that they were already in sync.

So, when Killian pulled Emma's legs across his lap, Emma wasn't self-conscious. When Ruby shifted so Emma was leaning against her, Emma felt warm.

Ruby flipped Emma's hair back over her shoulder and started running her fingers down Emma's arm. Meanwhile, Killian was lazily stroking her leg.

Movie forgotten, Emma closed her eyes and sighed, reaching blindly for both of them, giving them each an appreciative squeeze. Ruby sighed right back, and Killian chuckled under his breath, grabbing Emma's wrist and kissing it on the pulse point.

Emma let out an appreciative little moan and squirmed, trying to silently let them know she was okay with the situation.

Ruby responded first, her touch becoming firmer and skimming under the fabric of Emma's tank top. Killian followed suit, his fingers sliding up the inside of Emma's leg, brushing lightly across her thighs.

Emma felt like her skin was on fire.

She arched into their touch, enjoying the slow burn of their teasing fingers. She let her lips part, tilting her head back, and Ruby took advantage immediately, leaning forward to kiss Emma softly. Emma responded, reaching up to thread her fingers in Ruby's hair. As she kissed Ruby, Emma felt Killian's hand slip beneath the fabric of her pajama shorts, inching higher up her leg.

"Shall we go into the bedroom?" Killian said in a husky voice.

"Yes," Emma moaned into Ruby's mouth.

Killian slipped one of his arms under Emma's knees and the other around her waist. As he did so, Ruby leaned Emma forward and placed her arms around Killian's neck. When Killian stood up, Ruby kept her hands on Emma, stroking her arm and neck. Emma kept her eyes closed as she let her lovers take her to bed.

Killian set Emma gently on the duvet, and then he and Ruby both let go of her. Confused, Emma let her eyes open, her brow furrowing as she looked between Killian and Ruby.

They had each taken a step back to look at her, and they were stripping off their outer layers of clothing.

Soon, Killian had on just a pair of soft cotton boxers that did nothing to conceal his arousal and Ruby was dressed in only a lacy red teddy. As Emma's eyes roved over each of them, she realized they only had eyes for her.

"You two aren't..?" Emma said, trailing off, suddenly unsure.

"We're both here for _you_," Killian said.

Emma smirked at Killian and then turned to Ruby, silently questioning her.

"I wouldn't mind trying the pirate," Ruby said with a little grin. She licked her lips and looked Killian up and down approvingly. "But I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, Emma."

Emma looked back at Killian and cocked an eyebrow.

Killian shrugged.

"She's a beautiful lass and she's almost as much in love with you as I am," he teased. "If I were to lay with any woman other than you, Emma, I supposed she'd do."

"Hey, now," Ruby huffed, frowning at Killian, but Emma could see the softness around Ruby's eyes.

"Pirate," Ruby muttered, but her lips quirked upward as she tried to maintain her offended tone.

Emma laughed, drawing both of their eyes.

"Go on, then," Emma said. She turned to Ruby. "Kiss him. I… I want to watch."

Emma bit her lip, almost wishing the words back, but also glad to have said them.

"Are you sure, love?" Killian asked.

Emma met his eyes and nodded.

Killian nodded back, and then he approached Ruby. He stepped into her personal space and regarded her cockily.

"Well?" Ruby said after a beat.

"I believe she told _you_ to kiss _me_, lass," Killian said, his eyes dancing.

"Oh, that's how it's gonna be?" Ruby said, shifting her weight and putting her hands on her hips.

"Emma's the one in charge, remember?" Killian said. He licked his lips, his eyes darting to Ruby's mouth.

Ruby appraised him for another second before grabbing his face between her hands and pulling him down for a searing kiss.

Emma heard Killian's muffled grunt of surprise and then his little moan of pleasure. He tentatively raised his hand to Ruby's hip, his thumb caressing her skin through the lace of her teddy.

When they pulled back, they stared at each other for a moment before looking at Emma in unison.

Emma was chewing her lip.

"C'mere," she said softly, and both of her lovers complied, each arriving at one of her sides.

She kissed Killian first, long and passionately, loving the way his hand threaded in her hair. Then she pulled back from him and reached for Ruby, keeping a grip on Killian as she kissed the brunette just as thoroughly.

Drawing back, she met their gaze in turn before laying back, closing her eyes and releasing herself to their ministrations.

Hands and lips slid over Emma's skin, easily recognizable. Ruby's silken skin and soft lips felt almost ethereal compared to Killian's calloused fingers and stubbled face.

They each roved over her, working in tandem, never seeming to get in each other's way, and yet each touching her wherever they wished. Emma gave herself over to the sensations, relaxing into each hot touch, letting her body respond without thinking about any implications or taboos or repercussions.

Killian nimbly divested Emma of her tank top, kissing and stroking her breasts as he raised the garment over her head. Meanwhile, Ruby was inching Emma's shorts and panties down her legs, following the fabric with her mouth.

When Ruby trailed her fingers up the inside of Emma's leg, Emma let her thighs fall away from each other, spreading herself to her lover's touch. As Ruby's fingers brushed Emma's damp curls, Killian claimed Emma's mouth, kissing her tenderly, his lips moving against her in perfect counterpoint to Ruby's gentle fingers. Then Ruby's lips joined in, kissing Emma's center, her tongue darting out to flick against Emma's clit.

Emma moaned into Killian's mouth and he deepened the kiss in response.

A hand caressed each of Emma's breasts, one rough and masculine, one soft and female. Ruby stroked Emma's breast absently, her attention focused on Emma's hot core. Killian's hand teased Emma, rolling her nipple and tugging on it, making her arch into Ruby's mouth.

Emma felt overwhelmed.

Her skin was burning, the fire in her gut raging higher and higher with each caress or flick of a tongue.

Killian kissed his way across Emma's jaw, finding the place on her neck that made her shiver.

Ruby slide two long fingers into Emma, scissoring and curving them in tantalizing ways.

Emma began whimpering softly as she felt her pleasure building.

Both of her lovers seemed to sense Emma's nearness to climax, and they redoubled their attentions. Emma lost all sense of who and where she was and just let herself ride the wave of ecstasy toward release.

Emma cried out wordlessly as she climaxed, shuddering and writhing. Warm hands held her gently, mouths still pleasuring her as she slowly came down from her release.

As her breathing evened, Emma felt two pairs of lips withdraw from her flesh, though three hands still held her, stroking idly at her stomach, her leg, and her shoulder.

Emma opened her eyes to find both of her lovers watching her.

Ruby looked intensely self-satisfied.

Killian looked cautiously pleased, but concerned (about her, Emma was sure).

He slowly raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking how she was.

Emma smiled at him, and nodded. He smiled then and leaned back, sitting next to Emma's hip.

Ruby leaned forward, half-crawling over Emma's body to press her wet lips to Emma's.

Emma sighed into the kiss, stroking Ruby's hair. She felt the bed shift, and looked up to see Killian moving to settle between her legs, doffing his boxers as he went.

Ruby pulled back long enough to glance over her shoulder at Killian. She grinned at what she saw, her tongue caught between her teeth.

"Lucky girl," she said when she turned back to Emma.

Killian chuckled again as he lined himself up, brushing the head of his cock against Emma's tender, dripping center. Emma arched toward him instinctively, moaning as she did so, and Ruby stroked her face.

"Wait," Ruby said suddenly, her tone excited.

Emma's eyes popped open, and she met each of their gazes in turn. Killian looked just as surprised as Emma felt.

"Change of position," Ruby said, grinning.

She started pulling Emma up off the bed.

Emma and Killian played along with curiosity.

"Sit on the bed, pirate," Ruby said. "Face this way."

Killian nodded, seeming to understand what Ruby had planned.

The brunette reached for his cock as he settled, but her hand froze a few inches from him. Her eyes darted to Emma's.

"May I?" she asked.

Emma nodded, a rush of excitement filling her.

Ruby wrapped her long fingers around Killian's shaft. Killian let out a grunt of appreciation. Ruby pumped her fist a few times before dipping her head to suck the head of his cock into her mouth. She held there for a handful of seconds and then let go of him, her mouth unsealing with a little pop.

She licked her lips as she met Emma's eyes.

"Next time," she said, grinning at Emma.

Emma couldn't stop the smile that crept across her face at the idea of the two of them teasing Killian with their mouths.

"Next time?" Emma repeated, sounding almost disappointed. She heard Killian grunt in surprise.

"Next time," Ruby said again, her voice firm. "Tonight's about you."

Emma bit her lip and then smiled shyly.

"All right," Ruby said, grinning at Emma again, "mount up, cowgirl."

Emma's eyes widened.

"Facing me," Ruby continued.

Emma's mouth popped open in a little O of surprise.

"You're gonna love it," Ruby said, winking.

Emma looked back and forth between them.

Killian was so quiet. Emma held his eyes, wondering what he was thinking, but he just watched her, silently giving her permission to do whatever she felt comfortable doing.

Emma climbed back on to the bed and over to Killian.

He pulled her in for a quick, deep kiss than she felt all the way to her toes, then he gently turned her and helped her line herself up above him. He clutched her hip with his fingers, his weight on his left arm.

Emma slowly lowered herself onto Killian's cock, moaning as he stretched her in all the right ways.

She felt the bed shift again and Ruby was suddenly in front of her, her fingers tracing idle patterns across Emma's skin.

When Emma was sitting firmly on Killian's lap, his cock buried inside her, Ruby embraced her, kissing her sweetly. Emma reflexively moved her hips, making Killian moan behind her. He sat up further, pressing his chest against her back as Ruby pressed her chest to Emma's front.

Emma was completely surrounded by her lovers.

Killian kissed her neck as Ruby slipped her tongue into Emma's mouth. Three hands roamed over her skin, a rough hand rising to tease her breast as a soft hand slid down her stomach to find her clit.

Emma moaned, using the muscles in her thighs to rise and fall against Killian, his cock slipping easily into and out of her hot core.

Emma lifted her hands, stroking Ruby's face and hair before running her fingers down the brunette's neck to the dainty straps of her teddy. Emma slid the twin bits of ribbon down Ruby's arms, revealing her breasts. Ruby sighed as Emma caressed her, her thumbs running circles over Ruby's nipples, making them stiffen.

Emma slid one of her hands down between the teddy and Ruby's skin, gliding across Ruby's stomach and down to her center, finding her wet and wanting. She slipped her fingers easily between Ruby's hot folds, matching the motions of the other girl.

Ruby moaned into Emma's mouth, her lips slipping down to kiss Emma's neck on the opposite side from Killian. Emma let her head fall back against his shoulder as she focused on lifting and lowering herself, grinding down on his cock with each circle of her hips.

He was panting against her skin, kissing her softly and whispering encouragement into her ear.

Emma felt herself slipping, her movements becoming erratic.

"That's it," Killian whispered, "come for us, love."

Emma moaned, her vision swimming as she approached the precipice. She bucked her hips and swirled her fingers, letting everything else become a jumbled mess of sensation. Dimly, she could hear two voices, one low and one high, both complimenting and encouraging. Hands and mouths, chests and stomachs pressed against her, rubbing, caressing.

It was too much.

It was perfect.

With a wordless cry, Emma came undone again, falling bonelessly into the waiting arms of her lovers. Killian rutted up against her as Ruby stroked her, the combined attention drawing out her orgasm, making her shudder against them, keening as her body became too sensitive.

Gentle, gentle hands laid Emma on the bed, lips stroking her temples, her shoulder, her mouth. Her back was still pressed to Killian, though he'd slipped from inside her. She could feel his erection pressed into the cleft of her ass.

He hadn't come.

It bothered Emma for a moment, but she was out of energy. She tried to mumble an apology, but even her mouth seemed too tired to work properly.

Ruby snuggled against Emma's front, making Emma the middle spoon.

Emma didn't think that Ruby had gotten off either, and yet both of her lovers seemed happy to just curl up with Emma and let her go to sleep.

She couldn't bring herself to argue.

With a kiss from each of them, Emma let sleep claim her, silently promising to make sure Ruby and Killian were each properly pleasured next time.

Because there would definitely be a next time.

Maybe in the morning.

**.**

**Reviews are my fuel!**


	3. CS Bangarang 1

**CS Bangarang 1 (First Time, Oral, BJ)**

This chapter is **NC-17**!

**.**

**.**

They kiss on the patio at Granny's until they are both flushed and panting. Foreheads pressed together, they breathe each other's breath, revelling in the sensation of being safe and whole and_home_.

Killian finally breaks the silence, proving himself a gentleman yet again.

"Perhaps we should go inside," he says in a shaky voice.

The corner of Emma's mouth quirks up at the sound of him, and she decided she's not ready to release him just yet. She feels good in his embrace, and her father had told her to seek out those good moments.

Who knew how long it was before the next crisis?

"Not yet," she breathes back. "I've got a better idea."

He lets out a surprised little grunt when she hauls him to his feet by his lapels. She takes his hand and leads him around the building, out of sight of anyone on the street or looking through the windows.

"Where are you taking me, love?" he murmurs, and she glances back to see his eyes intent on hers.

"Someplace private," she replies with a coy smile.

His eyebrows shoot up his forehead.

"Emma," he says, his voice equal parts desire and caution.

"I'm done living in the past—literally—" she grins at her own cleverness. "I don't know what chaos will rain down on us tomorrow, but right now, tonight, I want this. I want to be here… with you."

He's still watching her, his expression wary.

"Let me thank you properly, Captain," she says in a husky, flirty voice. She runs her finger down the skin of his chest and hooks the charms there, tugging him further into the dark of the alley.

He follows.

In the deeper shadows, Emma pushes Killian against a wall, stepping forward to press herself bodily against him as she reclaims his mouth. This kiss is all Neverland heat and Jolly Roger passion. He groans, low and rumbling, his hand and hook landing lightly on her hips.

Emma breaks the quick after just a few moments, and she pulls back, making him whine in protest before she drops to her knees.

He lets out a choked moan as she deftly unbuckles his belt and begins unlacing his britches. She wonders briefly how he manages them one-handed.

His hand gestures helplessly in the air near her face like he's not sure what to do with it. He whines her name again, but she'd determined and she knows he isn't really going to try to stop her.

Once his laces are loose, she glances up at him through her eyelashes. His wrecked expression as he watches her is enough to make heat pool low in her belly. She is holding his gaze as she tugs his trousers down, so she only sees his cock in her periphery as it springs free. She wraps one hand around it, humming at his thickness and length. With her eyes still locked on his, she slowly moves, opening her mouth and sucking the tip of him between her lips.

They groan together, and she finally lowers her gaze as his eyes roll back and his head thunks against the bricks behind him. His fingers tentatively brush her hair, feather-light and trembling.

Emma hums around him again and begins stroking his shaft, her fingers sliding greedily along his velvet skin. She explores the head of his cock with her tongue, swirling all the way around him and fluttering against the sensitive underside, making him gasp and tighten his fingers in her hair. Emboldened by his desperate noises, Emma surges forward, taking more of him into her mouth and shifting her hand lower on his shaft. She brings up her other hand to gently cup his balls.

She bobs her head, letting the tip of his cock brush the back of her throat once, twice, three times before she feels she might make herself gag. She switches tactics, lowering her mouth to his sack as she uses both hands to squeeze and stroke him. She gently sucks one of his balls into her mouth, rolling it carefully with her tongue. He whimpers, his hand stuttering in her hair, so she switches to the other side, repeating her actions. She feels his flesh tighten and contract against her lips, and he tugs her upward.

"Emma," he says again, a warning and a plea.

She immediately takes his cock back into her mouth, returning her left hand to his sack, cuppping him lightly as she sucks hard on his dick, the fingers of her right hand tightening around his shaft as she bobs forward, moving her hand and mouth in unison as she increases speed.

He ruts against her with small, carefully restrained jerks of his hips, his breath loud and desperate, his left arm held carefully rigid by his side.

"Emma," he whispers again, his voice breaking as his whole body goes still and an undeniably sexy moan tears past his lips.

Emma pushes forward, taking him as deeply into her mouth as she can, laving him with her tongue and sucking hard as he comes hot and heavy, filling her mouth with his tangy, salty seed.

With a contented sigh, she loosens her grip immediately, anticipating his sensitivity after orgasm, but she continues to stroke and lap at him languidly until he gently pushes her back with an almost ticklish cry. She licks the tender spot on the underside of his cock before releasing him with a satisfying pop. Looking up at him, she throws her head back and swallows.

"Bloody hell, Swan," he gasps, his voice shaking and vulnerable.

She grins up at him before rising to her feet and brushing off her knees.

"Now we can go inside," she says, taking his arm as she had at King Midas' ball.

He makes a choked sound and stumbles as she tries to start leading him back around the corner.

"Give a man a moment to regain his breath," he complains, "and re-lace his breeches."

Emma's delighted laugh filled the alley.

**.**

**Reviews are my fuel!**


	4. My Night with CaptainHook(&KillianJones)

**My Night with Captain Hook (and Killian Jones)**

This has been rattling around in my brain since the finale (AKA: CS the Movie)... Perhaps in OUAT was on HBO, we could have gotten something like this.

**Emma/Hook/Killian, CS 3WAY, NC-17**

.

-KPOV-

Killian counted to fifty before following Snow White out of the captain's quarters. He took a deep breath of sea air, enjoying the feeling of the deck beneath his feet. A small voice reminded him that he'd never stand on that deck again. He sighed, but he couldn't begrudge his decision. He loved the Jolly Roger-the Jewel-his brother's ship, his home… But it wasn't _her_.

Killian strode across the deck, and he had just gotten to the edge when he heard a familiar voice that made his blood run cold.

"I've carried barrels of rum heavier than you!"

Killian ducked behind the gunwale, scurrying sideways to put himself in the shadow of the mast. He peered at the tableau before him in fascination and horror.

Captain Hook was carrying Emma Swan off to his cabin, and she was making no protest. The inebriated captain passed quite close to Killian as he moved to the stair, and Killian could smell the rum and salt and leather as he passed.

Emma tittered-_tittered-_-as she descended to the cabin below with the captain in quick pursuit.

_What the bloody hell?_

Killian took a few breaths through his nose, trying to center himself as he felt the claws of jealousy squeeze and prick his heart. He tried to rationalize the situation: Surely Emma had merely wanted to ensure his safety. Bringing him back to the ship before knocking him unconscious was a sweet gesture, actually. She was worried about him-wanted to make sure he went about living his life the way he was supposed to before she eventually found him under a pile of corpses. He could tease her about it later. Clutching that calming thought, Killian crept over to the head of the stair to listen.

Muffled rustling, heavy breathing, and the unmistakable wet sound of frantic kisses assaulted Killian's ears, making his face go white. Emma gasped and then moaned, and Killian's blood ran hot and cold simultaneously. He'd longed to hear her make such sounds, but not like this.

A disturbingly familiar baritone voice let out a groan of surprised pleasure and then said, "Gods, lass, you're dripping!"

Killian saw red, his vision swimming as his mind played dastardly tricks on him. He was halfway down the ladder before he realized he'd moved. As soon as his eyes cleared the cabin's overhead, he locked his gaze on Emma. Her eyelids fluttered before she met his eyes, her lips moving slowly from a pleasured O to a coy smile, and Killian's heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

She was sitting on the edge of the table, her legs splayed wide. Her left foot rested lightly on the back of a chair while her right leg curled around _his_ back. The fingers of both her hands were buried in _his_ dark hair. The damn pirate knelt on the floor before her, _his_ face pressed intimately between her milky thighs.

Anger, desire, jealousy, and rejection surged through Killian in equal measure. She'd chosen the pirate over the man of honor. All his work, all his struggle had been for naught. She wanted the villain, the scoundrel. He'd ruined everything by becoming the hero for her. He bowed his head, his whole body sagging against the rungs of the ladder.

"Captain," her voice rang out, laced with desire but touched with caution. Killian couldn't help but look.

"Aye?" came the murmured response from the man who knelt before her.

"What are your thoughts on… sharing," she panted, her eyes holding Killian's. She licked her lips and Killian watched, entranced. It was like watching a burning ship sink slowly into the sea-he couldn't look away. Her words didn't register at first, and then Killian's brow furrowed.

"Sharing what?" the pirate slurred, voicing Killian's own confused thought. _He_ pulled his head back momentarily to look up at Emma. Her eyes flicked down to his and then demurely turned to fix on a spot somewhere on the deck to her left.

"I have this fantasy," she whispered, her voice trembling, but loud enough to reach Killian. She bit her lip and then turned her eyes to meet Killian's. "about… both of you."

Killian's heart stuttered and he barely contained his gasp.

Could she possibly mean that she..?

Lust boiled up through Killian, and his heart felt like it would burst. Both. She wanted _both_. She desired the pirate and the man of honor. His breathing sped up as he descended the last few rungs to stand of the floorboards on the cabin. Gods and demons, the woman would be the death of him.

"Both of what?" Killian's double asked, clearly still confused.

Emma's eyes slowly dragged across the cabin to meet the pirate's before she lifted them again to Killian's gaze.

"_You,_" she said emphatically, lowering her chin in a semblance of a nod as she held Killian's eyes. He'd needed the confirmation-the affirmation. She gave him a tiny, nervous smile and then bit her lip again, her eyes beseeching. Killian couldn't hold back the lustful groan that tore out of his chest this time.

His past version finally realized he wasn't alone with the intoxicating blonde. Captain Hook turned awkwardly, letting Emma's dress fall between her thighs to conceal her center as he looked over his shoulder at Killian.

The gobsmacked expression on Hook's face was priceless when he noticed his future self. He rolled back from his knees to his backside and scooted a few feet away from Emma and Killian.

"Bugger me," the drunk captain swore, blinking in confusion. His mouth hung open in shock as he examined Killian from top to bottom.

"Only if the lady insists," Killian said, quickly adjusting his position and demeanor to resemble the persona of the man before him. He let a smug smile play across his face. He knew better than to show weakness to the man sitting on the floor of the cabin.

"What sorcery is this?" Hook exclaimed, his head snapping back and forth as he looked at Emma and then Killian, each in turn, again and again.

Emma made no reply. She seemed suddenly shy and uncertain. She met Killian's eyes again, and he could feel her trying to communicate with him, willing him to take the lead.

Killian licked his lips before speaking. He met his double's eyes before dragging them up to Emma as he spoke:

"Consider it a taste of good things to come," he quipped, raising one eyebrow at Emma to convey to her that this would most certainly _not_ be a 'one-time thing'-well, with the double, it better be, but just the two of them… He looked at his doppelganger again before muttering: "Lucky bastard."

Emma silently let out the breath she'd clearly been holding. She mouthed the words 'thank you' to Killian.

Hook, drunk as he was, still hadn't caught on to what was happening.

"You look like me," he slurred, frowning at Killian. He turned back to Emma. "That git looks like me."

"That's kinda the point," Emma murmured. Her cheeks had gone red, but she was smiling.

Hook was still looking between them with a slack-jawed expression.

"Have you invited him to our… encounter?" Hook asked, his voice still laced with slurred confusion. "Wait, did you choose me because I look like him?"

"Questions for the 'morrow, mate," Killian said, making Hook gape at him again. "For tonight, I suggest you shut your bloody gob and enjoy yourself. It may be a _very_ long time before such an opportunity presents itself again..."

Emma snorted, and Killian couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face at the sound.

Hook was still frowning, and Killian ignored him and looked to Emma. She was flushed, breathing hard, and the coy little smile on her face was too much for him. He strode across the room to capture her lips with his own.

"Succubus," he accused, threading his fingers through her hair.

"How could I resist?" she teased back, making him groan.

"Bloody siren," he growled into her mouth.

"_What the buggering fuck is going on?_" Hook bellowed, climbing to his feet.

Emma grinned at Killian and gently shoved him to the side. Killian complied, moving around her so he could continue to play with her hair as she spoke to his double.

"I'm offering you a once in a lifetime-" Emma began.

"_Twice,_" Killian murmured.

"Shh," Emma said, shooting him a slightly amused warning look. She turned to Hook again. "A once in a life time opportunity."

Hook frowned at her and slowly cocked his head to the side, his brows knitting together as he looked at Emma and Killian.

"I swear by the sea and stars you won't remember it in the morning," Killian sighed with a note of frustration in his voice.

"How the bloody hell would you know that?" Hook demanded of his doppelganger.

"Because I don't," Killian replied in a clipped tone, giving his past self a nasty little smile.

Hook's eyes narrowed.

"Are you implying that you are..?" Hook ventured, his fog of rum seeming to clear a little.

"You," Killian said. "Aye. And you _are_ going to give the lady what she wants."

The pirate narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you don't remember it?" Hook countered.

"Oh, I don't," Killian said, his eyes flicking to Emma. He let his gaze wander over her wistfully. "I truly wish I did."

"They how can you be so certain I'll acquiesce?" Hook said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Killian grinned at him double. He reluctantly let go of Emma and took a step toward the drunk man, who eyed him warily. He leaned in, putting his lips near his former self's ear-close enough to smell the rum on him-and whispered a few choice words.

Hook gasped and rocked back, his eyes going wide.

"Ah-all right, then," Hook stammered, scratching idly at the back of his neck.

Killian turned back to Emma with a grin.

"What'd you tell him?" Emma asked, eyes wide.

Killian just grinned broader.

"Don't worry about it, love," he said. "I was just ensuring my-_his_ cooperation."

Emma raised an eyebrow at him before turning to look at Hook.

"I look forward to the day I meet you properly, lass," Hook said. "And please forgive my distraction. A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention."

Hook stepped forward and took his turn kissing Emma, making her moan again. Killian walked around the table to stand behind her, sliding his hand over the bare skin of her shoulder. He tangled his hook in her hair and gave a little tug, breaking her kiss with the pirate so he could reclaim her lips himself. She leaned back into him until she was almost lying across the table and sighed into his mouth. One of her hands came up to stroke his cheek.

Hook lifted her skirt and dropped back to his knees, resuming his earlier oral ministrations. Emma arched in Killian's arms, a delicious moan rising through her that Killian greedily swallowed. Killian shoved his jealousy down, instead focusing on unlacing Emma's corset and kissing her senseless. She threaded the fingers of one of her hands into his hair and one into his double's.

Killian smiled for a moment, wondering how he would react if presented with two copies of her. The thought made his cock stiffen painfully. Given the current situation, he suddenly wondered what two Emmas would do to him.

With a groan, Killian reluctantly pulled away from Emma's eager mouth. He disentangled her fingers from his hair and walked around the table in three strides. He grabbed his younger self by the collar of his coat and hauled him off Emma, knocking the pirate on his arse.

"Oi!" Hook complained.

"My turn," Killian growled. He took a moment to appreciate the sight of Emma flung back over the table , legs splayed wide, chest heaving beneath her half-open corset. Her skin was flushed, and her hair streamed down behind her like a curtain of light in the darkened room.

She lifted to head to see what was going on, but something in Killian's eyes must have answered her. She gave a little gasp, then her eyes rolled back and she let her head fall against the table with an eager moan.

Killian dropped to his knees and lifted her skirts out of his way with his hook. Her scent reached him first, rich and heady. He ran his fingers up the inside of her thigh, making her shiver. Dimly, he heard his double climbing to his feet and moving, but Killian paid the other man no mind.

The darkness in the room concealed the contours of Emma's flower, but Killian would find some other time to explore her properly. Tonight, he would simply focus on her pleasure. He brushed her lightly with his fingertips, knowing his former self would have approached her with more enthusiasm and less finesse. With agonizing slowness, he descended upon her, savoring the anticipation.

.

-EPOV-

Emma was on fire.

The moment she'd seen Killian-no, _Captain Hook_-in his sexy red vest with some tart in his lap, she'd considered the possibility this particular scenario. Given Killian's rather green reaction to her getting ready to entertain his younger self for the evening, Emma had reluctantly let the idea fizzle, replaced instead with the chance to give her pirate a taste of his own medicine.

With Killian-her Killian-the proper Killian from the future, there were emotions and baggage and strings. In the words of Marty McFly, it was all very "heavy." But with this Captain Hook, Emma felt free and playful and unrestrained.

She knew she'd always held Hook away, scared and stubborn, but with the promise of a guilt-free night of saucy (and well-sauced) fun, Emma realized she wanted Hook very, very close.

And then Killian had discovered them, and she'd made a quick decision.

_All or nothing, Emma,_ she told herself._ In for a penny, in for a pound._

And here she was.

Hook's mouth had been hot and desperate on her flesh, sloppy and eager and invigorating. But as Killian's mouth descended on her quim, Emma felt only his tenderness and passion. He touched her reverently, his fingers and tongue moving in a rhythm that spoke of longing and admiration and respect.

Dimly, Emma wondered why she'd waited so long. With the amount of stress she was under, god knew she could use the release.

Lost in her own thoughts and Killian's expert ministrations, Emma was surprised when Hook reclaimed her lips. She gasped into his mouth, and then moaned as his hand curved around her breast. She felt a tug and heard a snap, and then her corset fell away. She couldn't find the time to mourn the infernal contraption when Hook was tugging her blouse down and Killian was slipping two nimble fingers inside her.

Emma moaned, arching off the table. Hook's lips left hers and moved down to her chest. He sucked one nipple into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue, his hand similarly teasing her other breast.

Quite unexpectedly, Killian dragged the tip of his hook up the inside of her thigh, making Emma cry out. The red-vested version noticed her reaction and brought his own hook into play, drawing idle patterns across her throat and chest with the point of his.

Gasping, Emma realized the combined stimulation was too much, and she could feel herself approaching climax. Her breathing sped up, becoming shallow pants accompanied by whimpers and keening cries. She reached out blindly with both hands, desperate for something to anchor herself to. Immediately, Killian's hook left her thigh and caught her right wrist. He drew her hand to him, and Emma eagerly wove her fingers into his hair, grateful for something to hang on to. Tethered to him, she let her body give in to the pleasure being given by two hooks, two hands, and two mouths.

Killian seemed to know exactly what she needed. He'd always been able to read her, from the very beginning. Hook caught on just a few moment later.

"That's a good girl, love," he praised as Killian's tongue fluttered against her clit. "Come for us, lass."

Killian changed the angle of his fingers and hummed against her flesh, his tongue flicking quick and relentless against her most sensitive spot. Emma tightened her grip on his hair and bit her tongue to stop herself from crying out his name. Instead, she let out a wordless moan that rose in volume and pitch until it was a airy cry of mindless bliss. Even behind closed eyes, everything turned white, and Emma floated for a priceless second before her body shuddered in release.

"Bloody brilliant," she heard Hook say, making her chuff. Killian's tongue was still busy making lazy circles around her clit, drawing shivers and more keening cries from Emma.

Eventually, Killian withdrew his fingers from inside her and gave her one has lick before standing to grin down at her. Emma watched as he sucked his fingers clean. He held her gaze and then flicked his eyes purposefully down to her center again. He moved his hand down to his belt and gave it a little tug, quirking an eyebrow at Emma in silent question.

Yes, she wanted to shout, but she just gave a little nod. She let her head loll to the side and found Hook clumsily undoing his own belt. Emma felt a moment of wild panic that was quickly followed by a rush of anticipation.

She wanted this.

She really, really wanted this.

Emma felt a little pang of longing for the two men to swap positions so she could pleasure Killian while Hook had his way with her, but she imagined Killian had no intention of letting his first time with her be lost to some drunken night of debauchery. No, she'd have to fellate him properly at some later date (and she was already thinking about when that might be).

Killian managed his trousers before his double did, and Emma came back to the present (past?) when she felt the head of his cock brush her inner thigh. Suddenly, his hand was on her arm, and he hauled her upright, claiming her mouth as he nudged her quim with his cock, slowly sinking inside her until they were irrevocably joined. They moaned together, and she wrapped her legs around his hips, urging him on. She kissed him desperately before Hook pulled her back, laying her across the table again and turning her face toward his torso. The light was too dim for her to make out the details of him, but she had a good idea of his size based on the pressure of the cock buried in her cunt.

Emma opened her mouth eagerly, rolling her upper body sideways. She leaned on one elbow and reached for Hook with the other hand, wrapping her fingers around his thick shaft as the same cock rocked into her pussy. Moaning, she pulled Hook toward her, sucking him eagerly into her mouth. He groaned, and his hand landed lightly on her head, threading into her hair.

"Gods, lass," he gasped.

Killian let out a noise that was a cross between a moan and a growl, his fingers tightening on her hip as he pulled back and thrust into her with a measured, restrained movement. She could feel his tension, and she knew he must be at war with himself.

Yes, she'd definitely have to make it up to him later.

She lifted her hips, trying to let him know what she wanted.

"Infernal wench," he muttered, but there was no bite in his words.

Emma responded to Killian's frustration by swirling her tongue around Hook's cock. The younger man cursed under his breath and rutted forward with his hips.

"You be gentle with her," Killian growled, and Hook actually laughed.

"I thought you intended to give her what she desires, _mate_," Hook condescended. "Gentle doesn't figure into her calculations for this night's activities."

Emma moaned around Hook's cock, and Killian went completely still. She heard him take a few breaths before he growled again and slammed roughly into her. Emma cried out, her head jerking away from Hook. She caught Killian's eyes and found them dark. Her own eyes widened at the sight but then fluttered shut at the feel of him grinding hard against her.

"See?" Hook said, his tone arrogant.

"Shut up," Killian growled.

Emma helped quiet the pirate by reclaiming his cock with her mouth, sucking hard on him before wrapping her fingers around his shaft and rocking her hand back in forth in time with her mouth-in time with Killian's thrusts. Hook hummed in pleasure again before he began pushing forward, testing her willingness and limits. Emma took him in greedily, letting him brush the back of her throat with the head of his cock.

Suddenly, Killian's hand was on her chest, pushing her gently down to the table. Emma complied, turning her head. Killian took Emma's free hand and caressed it lovingly before tugging it down her body and pressing her fingers to her own sex above where they were joined. Emma opened her eyes and cut them sideways, trying to see Killian's face in her (rather compromising) position. She could just make out his eyes which were illuminated by a convenient ray of moonlight filtering in through the window. His expression was hard to read, but she knew he wasn't elated.

She caught his hand when he tried to pull it away and threaded their fingers together. She caressed his palm with her thumb, squeezing his hand, trying to let him know… What? Something she wasn't ready to put into words. But she hoped he knew. He always seemed to know, when it came to her.

And speaking of coming, Hook's breathing had sped up and he was making little grunts, his hips stuttering as he thrust erratically into Emma's mouth. He stammered incoherently as he pushed himself deeper into Emma's throat. Emma forced herself to relax, taking quick breaths through her nose each time he pulled back. With her hand, she squeezed his shaft harder, pumping faster, and she was soon rewarded with a splash of hot seed in the back of her mouth.

Hook cursed colorfully as he came, his grip on her hair going slack as he rocked into her mouth twice more before pulling back, swaying on his feet. Emma swallowed as she looked up at him in amusement.

"That was-" Hook gasped, his face reflecting wonder, but he didn't get to finish his thought.

Killian leaned over Emma and punched his younger self in the jaw, quick and forceful with a sickening crunch. The pirate captain collapsed to the deck in a boneless heap.

Emma gasped and turned shocked eyes on Killian. She couldn't believe he'd just punched _himself_ in the face.

"He was asking for it," he grumbled, flexing his hand.

Emma shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, I guess we now know why you don't remember any of this," Emma said dryly. If she lived a thousand years, she'd never understand men.

Killian snorted.

"I damn well intend to remember this part," he growled, pulling Emma to him and gathering her in his arms. Emma put her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the table and carried her to the bunk. He laid her down and pulled back, disentangling their bodies completely as he toed off his boots and removed his pants. Emma watched, wondering about his mood.

When he looked at her again, his expression was pensive. His eyes roved over her before returning to her face.

"Emma," he said, his voice somewhere between a whimper and a sigh, "I never thought I'd see you like this, _here._ I didn't… Gods, lass."

He climbed into the bunk, and Emma scooted back to make room for him, reaching for him and spreading her legs. She wanted to let him know it was okay, but she wasn't sure how.

Killian started to move above her but hesitated.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly. "Killian?"

He inhaled sharply at her use of his name and looked away.

"It's just me, now," he said, his brow furrowing. "If you want to stop because there aren't two-"

"Killian," she said with a sigh. She waited until he met her eyes again. "I want _you._"

She let the words hang, but he made no reply, just watching her and waiting for an explanation.

"It was a stupid fantasy," she explained, feeling her cheeks warm. "It… I wouldn't do something like that with just anybody. It's because it's you. I wanted two of you."

She bit her lip and looked away from him, examining the wood grain of the wall and feeling her face get redder by the second.

"Emma," he whispered tentatively.

"It's not exactly how I'd imagined the first-" She bit her lip and made a face. "-and second, I guess-time would be, but, uh, who could have guessed something like this would happen?"

Emma squeezed her eyes shut.

Seconds ticked by as Emma held her breath, waiting for his response.

"Have you imagined it?" he murmured huskily, sending heat straight to Emma's core.

"Of course," she said in a huff, still embarrassed, but glad he'd finally said something.

"Since when?" he asked, his voice insistent.

Emma hesitated, considering what to say. She knew he deserved the truth after what she'd just put him through.

"Since the damn beanstalk, okay?" she blurted out, wondering if her face would combust if she blushed any harder. "Since you used your fucking mouth to-"

He cut her off with a kiss, putting his sinfully talented lips and tongue to work on hers. Emma moaned into his mouth, reciprocating hungrily as she felt his cock brush against her thigh.

"Emma," he breathed again, nipping her lower lip. "Are you sure?"

"Killian," she answered, caressing his name and gently pushing him back so she could meet his eyes. "Killian Jones. Captain Hook. _You_. I want _all of you_."

He groaned and carefully brought his hips down to meet hers. Emma surged up to meet him, wiggling to try to get him lined up. He grinned against her mouth.

"Eager, are we?" he teased. "Well, I'd hate to leave you wanting."

He stroked her cheek before moving his hand between them to position himself at her entrance. They both let out a sigh of pleasure as he slid home.

Killian set a languid rhythm that made Emma's blood hum. He kissed her constantly, his fingers tracing her cheek, her jaw, her throat and collar bones. He nibbled her neck and murmured barely audible praise into her skin. He was making love to her, she realized between moans and gasps, and it didn't scare her.

She met each of his caresses and half-formed oaths with her own, ebbing and flowing like she was the tide and he the moon. She'd felt that pull from the first moment she'd seen him, she realized. She'd rationalized it away as simple attraction or respect for his charisma and charm, but some part of her knew she'd always end up here-home in his embrace.

Emma couldn't deny the adoration in his eyes, in his words, in the way he moved above her. He'd been made for her: this beautiful, broken man. A perfect mirror of her own torn and tattered heart. And they fit together like matching pieces of some cosmic puzzle-Emma could only feel bittersweet relief that she hadn't needed to wait centuries for him the way he had for her.

"Killian, I-" she blurted, desperate to say the words, even though they got caught in her throat. "I… I…"

"I know," he murmured, his lips quirking up and his eyes crinkling merrily. "I don't need the words, Emma. I have you."

"You do," she sighed gratefully, closing her eyes. "You have me."

He groaned loudly.

"And you're about to have me, I fear," he said in a self-deprecating tone. "I wanted to-"

"Shh," she said, feeling his tremble as his control slipped away.

"Emma," he breathed again, bowing his head into the crook of her neck.

His thrusts became erratic, his hips stuttering against hers as he rose to his climax. Emma wrapped her arms around him and stroked his back as he came, her name falling broken from his lips.

Emma held him, savoring his weight while his breathing and heartbeat slowed to normal rates. She pressed tiny kisses to whatever bits of him she could reach: his ear, his shoulder, his cheek. He sighed blissfully and eventually rolled off her, taking her with him as he pressed his back against the bulkhead.

"I wish we could stay here all night," Emma sighed, surprised that the words came easily.

"Mm," he said, smiling against her skin and stroking his shoulder idly with his calloused fingertips. "as do I, love. But we should probably go make sure your parents meet and you are subsequently born."

"How can you use words that big after…_that_?" Emma teased.

He chuckled, pulling her close to his chest.

"Darling Emma, you inspire all sorts of _big_ things," he purred.

Emma snorted, but she couldn't hold back the grin that spread across her face.

"Yeah, one of them's still unconscious on the floor," she taunted back, sitting up and throwing her legs over the side of the bunk.

Killian clucked his tongue in disdain as he sat up behind her.

"Aye," he huffed, "well, he can stay there. It's neither the first nor last time he'll awaken on the deck of this cabin."

Emma chuffed.

"We shouldn't tuck him into bed?" she asked with a little grin, standing up and stretching before she collected her corset from the table.

"And into his pants?" Killian snipped. "No, I think not."

Emma tied the snapped ends of the corset lace back together and threaded it back through the eyelets as Killian put his own clothes back into order.

"Well, you do know him a little better than I do," Emma mused, flashing him coy smile.

"Only slightly," Killian replied warmly, offering Emma his hand.

She took it and let him lead her to the ladder.

They ascended into the night air and made their way toward Midas' castle.

**.**

**Reviews are what fanfic writers' dreams are made of!**


End file.
